


I Am The Man Who Loves You Inside And Out

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, tag to 11.16 Safe House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 11.16 Safe House. The brothers do get drunk afterwards and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Man Who Loves You Inside And Out

”Well, let's get drunk and not think about this ever again,” declared the elder Winchester, the theory of time and space too disorienting for him to give it more than a passing thought, at least for the present.  
He had a lot on his mind after the run-in with the soul-eater and the momentary glimpse of Bobby in the being's nest. His heart had skipped a beat at the sight of his surrogate father, the encounter affecting him far more than he'd have imagined.

Not to mention the fact that his baby brother had gotten the upper hand in the fight with his possessed body!  
That just wasn't right, even if the ass-hat possessing him wasn't privy to the Dean Winchester awesome fight moves.

Sammy usually got his ass rimmed when they worked out.  
It was undignified for Dean to have been overcome by the little bitch, well by the tall bitch, even if it had been to defeat the soul-sucker.  
It still kinda rankled that his baby brother towered over him; it made it all more difficult for Dean to assert his big brother protective mode. 

'Na' he mentally admonished himself, 'you wouldn't want him any other way, would you?'  
Sammy's tall lanky body was a treasure he'd never want to lose.

 

No doubt about it though, right now a drunken stupor was just what he needed. Then getting his baby brother wasted was a sure-fire way to ensure a night of disjointed, lazy, inebriated but oh so terrific sex.

Dean reckoned it was the best idea he'd had in a while, if not altogether original.  
But then the elder man had never aimed for originality. He liked, or rather loved the few things he already possessed, his guns, his gleaming black Baby and at the pinnacle of his little love heap sat Sammy, the veritable cherry on the cake!

He gave his shaggy haired sibling a quick glance as he got into the Impala.  
All the feelings he had for Sam surged through his body. He couldn't describe the emotions.  
There was love, yeah, but SO much more; it was as if his world consisted of everything Sam, the air Dean breathed, the food he ate, the beer he drank, all of it impregnated with the substance of his little brother, the font of the most profound sensations Dean had ever experienced. 

It was an apotheosis of love when he held his baby brother in his arms and a depth of profound despair when he was without him.  
He let out a sigh, though he himself didn't quite understand if it was one of happiness or of despair for the life he and Sam led. 

His baby brother should have had the apple-pie life he'd always longed for as a teen. If anyone deserved it, it was Sammy, not this; ending up as his big brother's lover and unique font of all of Dean's needs and desires. 

Unaware that Sam was surreptitiously studying him, a light frown crinkling his brow, Dean took his place behind the wheel, starting the engine and waiting for his sibling to settle himself in the passenger seat.  
Times past, Sam would have bitched to get his turn at driving the car, it had been one of the younger kid's ways of asserting his claim to adulthood and to equal consideration as Dean's hunting partner; no longer the little brother to be protected at all costs, but just as much the protector of his big brother as Dean was of him.  
Now Sam no longer clamoured to drive the black car. He was happy in his skin, content with the relationship they now shared. If Dean needed to drive the Impala with Sam as the eternal passenger to maintain some kind of big brother mode, then that was fine with him.

Said little brother was casting preoccupied glances at his sibling, unsure whether to ask Dean if something more had happened in the house or let him come out with it himself. In the end Sam's curiosity won out.  


“What did you see Dean?” he asked.  
“You, dead on the floor,“ his brother answered nonchalantly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Strangely enough Sam for once took his words at face-value, unaware of the brush-off he was getting.  
“Funny how seeing me dead is kinda comforting now,” Sam grinned, thinking back at how many times he'd actually woken up on the ground with Dean's eyes looking concernedly down at him.

However,the younger man couldn't know that Dean had in no way forgotten the vision of Sam lifeless in the sucker's nest. He'd felt all the despair he would have if the dream had been real.  
No matter how many times he'd had to mourn his brother, seeing him dead never got any easier; on the contrary his anguish increased every time because the danger of it becoming reality was always lying in ambush.

 

That night, both wallowing in the happy place that too much booze elevated them to, Dean breathed in the familiar scent of the rebellious tumble of hair he loved to run his fingers through, tasted the soft pink lips that were headier than wine to kiss, passed possessive hands over his baby brother's smooth skin rounded out by the lean muscles rippling beneath its silky touch, exchanged languid gazes with the blue-hazel eyes that looked into his brimming with love and affection, eyes made even more magnificent by the expectancy of orgasm about to be gifted to the younger sibling by the touch of Dean's hands and body.

Dean had never experienced anything like it, and he had a long list of sexual encounters to compare with. But it wasn't difficult to understand. Dean hadn't loved any of his former partners, not like he loved Sam, and when his cock entered his baby brother's body joining them physically as one, he had no doubts that it had all been worth it; the privations, the deaths, the hunting, selling his soul, hell, Michael, the Apocalypse.  


He'd go through it all again, smile his way though every torture as many times as necessary for THIS; to be able to love his little brother as he was right now. 

Nothing would ever separate them, Dean vowed. Heaven and hell could do their worst, God and the angels smite them as they stood, but they'd stand together, shoulder by shoulder for all eternity.  
.  
“Sammy........ “ Dean murmured, his cock beginning the series of thrusts inside his brother's body that would lead him to paradise.  
He stopped, bereft for words, for there were none, no words could effectively convey the enormity of the love and adoration he felt for his baby brother, but as ever attuned to Dean's feelings, Sam spoke up in his place.  


“You don't have to say anything, Dean. It still comes hard for you to let go, even sloshed with beer, so I'll say it for you. I love you big brother, and I know you love me too...”

Sam's heartfelt words were all that were needed to push Dean over the threshold; his come spurting into Sam's ass as tremors of pure pleasure ebbed and flowed through him. 

Sam was right, the words didn't come easy but his sibling deserved to hear them. “I love you, Sammy. God how I love you.”

The end.  
_______________________________________________

Note:- Just back from an Easter holiday and saw the episode. Loved it. It was so good to see Bobby and Rufus again, and so well filmed too.

Thanks to everyone who read, commented or left kudos on my stories.  



End file.
